


New Year's Revelations

by Zman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, POV Derek, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zman/pseuds/Zman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auction piece for Ked: It's New Years Eve and there's a party going on at the newly renovated Hale home. It's time for the next step of Stiles's fifteen year plan to make Lydia fall in love with him, but there are some complications as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).



Derek wrinkled his nose at the smell of all the people in his normally deserted, newly renovated, house.

_All these people shouldn’t be here... stupid Stiles insisting that we have a New Year’s party..._

Stiles thought a New Year’s Eve party was necessary after overcoming the alpha pack situation this past year and brought it up every chance he got. The party also had to be at the newly renovated Hale house to break it in. Derek blatantly refused for what seemed an eternity, one of the many things he refused to do were parties. And he _definitely_ refused to host one. However, Stiles got so annoying that Derek would be willing to do anything to shut him up, even if it meant doing what he wanted.

A strange smell in the air caught Derek’s attention and he didn’t like it; it was the stench of awkward mixed with nerves. After a few moments of deliberation he decided to investigate and walked into the kitchen. He found Isaac having small talk with Scott and Allison about the lacrosse team... a conversation that seemed normal enough and they all seemed perfectly fine. Derek then made his way to the living room and saw Peter sitting in a recliner, looking extremely annoyed while Boyd and Erica were attempting to make him reveal which fairytales and myths were true or not... unusual, but nothing that would cause Derek such unease. 

He went to the family room and saw Lydia sitting in Jackson’s lap as he twirled his finger in one of her ginger curls. Derek looked across the room and saw Stiles sitting alone on a couch pretending to look at his phone but kept glancing back up at Lydia... bingo, the source of discomfort and awkwardness. Derek sighed, not sure if he wanted to get involved. Before he could make up his mind he was already making his way to Stiles.

Stiles’s eyes flickered up to Derek’s and he could see the stress in his brow, “What do you want, sourwolf?”

Derek ignored the insult, “Since this party was your idea I thought you would be having a better time.”

Stiles glanced back at Lydia, “Sometimes things don’t go as planned...” An awkward silence filled the air until finally Stiles broke it and patted the cushion beside him, “Why don’t you sit down or something, this is your house afterall.”

Derek hesitantly took the seat next to Stiles and twiddled his thumbs not sure how to carry on the conversation, “You know, I smelled your tension all the way from the bathroom... which is saying something since Scott had just left.” Derek looked up at Stiles and flashed a playful grin that earned a shove from a slightly happier Stiles, “So what’s going on?”

Stiles let out a long breath, “I had really wanted to talk to Lydia tonight...tell her my New Years resolution is to get her to fall in love with me...”

Derek attempted to stifle a snicker but wasn’t doing very well, “You know that would probably do nothing towards getting you two together, it’s already obvious you’re obsessed with her.”

Stiles pushed Derek again, this time with a bit more force behind it, “No, it’s a perfectly good plan and it is a scheduled stop on my fifteen-year-plan-of-love express! This is when I sow a seed of doubt into her mind and make her slowly start to question Jackson. It’s flawless!”

Derek once again attempted to stop the grin but he couldn’t, “Okay, so what’s the problem then?”

Stiles’s glance shifted to rest on Jackson, “If Jackson is there, I’m not exactly going to be able to say ‘I love you’ without getting werewolf claws in my face...”

Derek thought a moment... should he really be getting caught up in these teenage antics? For some reason he really wanted to make Stiles happy.... but since when had he been concerned enough about anyone been to make them happy? He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, “Okay, I’m going to distract Jackson. You’ll probably only get a few minutes, so be quick.”

Stiles gave a skeptical look, “Since when does Derek Hale want to help Stiles Stilinski with his personal problems?”

“Since he came to my house and started stinking it up with his teenage hormones.”

“... touche, I think I’ll be able to do it quick”

Derek placed his hand on Stiles’s knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze before getting up and walking toward the couple. To be honest, he wouldn’t mind breaking their relationship apart; lately they were making more googly eyes than Scott and Allison and it was becoming very annoying.

“Jackson, I need you to come with me upstairs so we can talk about something.”

Jackson looked up with his trademark douchebag face,“Anything you need to say can be said here.”

Derek didn’t feel like playing games so he broke out his alpha voice, “Come with me. Now!” Jackson looked completely pissed off but gently lifted Lydia off his lap and started for the stairs.

Derek realized then he wasn’t sure what he was going to talk to Jackson about... he’d better think fast. As Derek followed he happened to give a last look at Stiles on impulse and saw he was already walking towards Lydia, who was lost in her phone. Stiles saw the glance and gave him a playful wink. For some reason that he refused acknowledge, Derek got butterflies in his stomach. As they walked Derek left an ear behind to listen to the conversation.

 

“So... Lydia, are you having a good time at the party?”

Derek could tell by her voice she hadn’t even looked up, “It could be better...”

“Oh... well, I think it’s pretty nice! I mean, it’s not often these days that we can get together without a cloud of doom floating over our heads to cause it.” At this she gave something caught between a scoff and a giggle.

“That is true, but you didn’t look like you were having too good of a time over there by yourself.”

That caught Stiles off guard, “Oh... so you, um, noticed me over there?”

 

Jackson turned to face Derek with an annoyed expression, “So, what is it?” Derek still hadn’t thought of something to say.

“Well, I wanted to ask you... um, what is Danny doing tonight? Did anyone think to invite him?” Derek instantly regretted the words as they came out of his mouth; oh God, did he really just ask that? Why, why did he just do that?

Jackson’s face was blank and an awkward silence filled the air. At least this was buying some time, he strained his ears back to Stiles’s voice.

 

“ So, what are your New Year's resolutions?” 

“Hmm... I think this summer I’m going to release my revised theorem for the paradox of the false positive and try to get my name out in the mathematics community, that way by the time we’re out of high school I’ll have a few doors ready for me and Jackson to open.”

“Oh... you’re already thinking that far ahead?”

“Definitely.”

 

Jackson’s oddly uneven voice brought Derek’s attention back to the room, Jackson normally spoke with a more solid-jerkish tone, “Well, we didn’t really think you considered him pack... I mean, I know he helped us with the alphas and he knows about us now. But after the whole Miguel thing-” 

Derek felt his eyes flash red, “Don’t you _dare_ mention that!" 

“Uh... yeah. Anyways, we thought it would be awkward if he were here.” Derek was kicking himself over and over in his head, why had he brought Danny up. He listened back to downstairs.. 

 

“Oh... you really think you two... are... soulmates?” Stiles sounded crushed, and it actually hurt Derek to hear the hopelessness of it. 

“Actually... I really do. I never believed in the whole eternal love thing before, but the moment I looked into Jackson's eyes after he overcame the Kanima became a werewolf, I haven’t been able to think any face other than his.”

 

For some reason this made Derek very upset, to the point he had to clench his jaw to maintain control. Why couldn’t Lydia give Stiles a chance? He had chased after her for over ten years! Surely she noticed at some point. The kid had been through so much and deserved a chance to be happy. He was far from bad looking and had an amazing smile. Sure he was goofy at times, but that was one of the most attractive things about him! Wait... did Derek just think of Stiles as attractive? Since when did he think of Stiles as attractive? He felt his heart leap into his throat. Jackson noticed and a spark of recognition flashed across his face followed by his shit-eating grin.

“Derek, you don’t have feelings for Danny... do you?”

This time Derek not only felt his eyes flash, but his fangs extend and his sideburns burst out as well, “ _NO!_ ”

Jackson took a few involuntary steps back but didn’t lose his smirk, “Okay, okay, just making sure.”

Derek was so upset with himself... how could he think those thoughts about Stiles, why did he want to make him happy, why did his heart jump a mile when he thought anything remotely related to Stiles now? Jackson was looking at him with an extremely calm and concentrated expression as they stood in silence.

After a few moments Jackson let out an annoyed huff of air, “Can we go back now?” Derek listened to see if it was safe to go back yet and heard Lydia’s voice.

 

“So, what are _your_ New Years resolutions?” 

There was a pause, “I think mine is just be more open to relationships. Who knows, maybe if I’m lucky I’ll find someone like you did with Jackson.” 

 

Stiles sounded sad, but there was twinge of peace mixed in as well. Derek could tell Stiles had made the decision to let her go; whether he was actually conscious of that decision or not, Derek wasn't sure. But the way Stiles had spoke indicated this was definitely the final stop on the fifteen-year-plan-of-love express. He knew that if Stiles thought Lydia was truly happy, then he would want her to stay happy even if it meant he wasn’t with her. Derek give a little sigh of relief, he didn’t know how he would've reacted if Stiles had came out of this emotionally crushed for a lifetime.

Jackson finally snapped under the social awkwardness, “Screw it, I’m leaving. You stand there and act all quiet weirdo and,” he shook his head in frustration trying to find the right word, “stuff!” He pushed the door open and left Derek standing in the room alone. 

Derek wasn’t sure what he would do if he saw Stiles at that moment, so he sat down in a chair and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe spending so much time with these teenagers was beginning to rub off on him and he was absorbing their hormones or something. That would be good enough of an explanation as any other to why he was having all these screwed up feelings. Ever since Kate, he had never trusted anyone enough to even begin thinking about relationships and the like. And Stiles was still just a kid! Well, now that he thought about it, Stiles was seventeen. In less than a year he would legally be an adult... so he wasn’t actually _that_ young. Oh God, this was still so wrong on so many levels.

His mind kept going back to that night with the Kanima and the pool, when Stiles kept him afloat for three hours; no one had ever saved him from death except Stiles or someone with Stiles’s help, and he was the one person least equipped to do it! Even if he didn’t accept it before, he knew Stiles was the one person he trusted above anyone else left in the world. 

Derek also knew Stiles accepted his odd behavior unlike anyone else in the pack because he had lost family... and blamed himself for it too. He wasn’t sure _why_ Stiles blamed himself, but Derek knew when he was thinking about it; Stiles would have the exact same painful expression he himself was all too familiar wearing... and the smell of guilt would roll off him in waves- Derek wanted to do everything in his power to make him never have to feel that way again.

Derek hadn’t even heard Stiles enter the room until he spoke, “So... Jackson said you were acting strange and half-way thought you had a crush on Danny!” This made Derek jump a mile and was on his feet in a second.

“I promise, that was just the first thing that popped into my mind and he caught me off guard!”

“Right, that’s what they all say. If you want I could totally hook you up with him. You know, Danny isn’t half bad on the eyes and has been single and looking ever since-”

Derek’s murderous eye had made him stop. Stiles gave a little giggle and sat down in the chair next to him.

“So, turns out things didn’t really go as expected with Lydia...”

Derek decided to pretend like he hadn’t been listening, “Really, what happened?”

“She’s just... so happy! I don’t think I could ruin that just because I want to be the _one_ who makes her happy, you know? I don’t know if I’ve actually given up on her or not, but I’ve decided I’m going to keep my options open and just be me. If I have to devise a decade long plan to get with someone, it’s more than likely not meant to be.”

Derek wanted to somehow reassure Stiles that he was doing the right thing but wasn’t sure how to articulate it, “Stiles, I know you’ll find someone right eventually... you’re an attractive guy and anyone would be stupid not to fall for your personality. Who knows, maybe they’re right under your nose waiting for you to ask.” Once again Derek bit his tongue in frustration, he couldn’t have been any more obvious.

Stiles looked up with hope sparkling in his eyes, “Maybe...”

Derek memorized that expression, the happiness on his face was priceless and he wanted it to stay that way forever. He looked at Stiles’s lips and wished so bad he could- _no, stop it!_

“Well, this is my party I suppose. I should probably make sure everyone is having a good time,” Derek quickly got up and made his way out of the room.

Stiles watched as Derek walked away and his eyes fell on his perfect ass. Oh god, why was Stiles having these feelings with Derek of all people?!


End file.
